


Art: Underneath the Oak Tree

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx), lotrspnfangirl



Series: Underneath the Oak Tree [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art that goes along with Underneath the Oak Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

This entire story has been a labor of love, from start to finish. When I got the original picture prompt, I was hit with this idea of true love everlasting, but I ever anticipated it turning into  _this_. 

This is the original picture:

 

 

 

 

This picture evoked such a strong response in me, I have no idea where it even came from, but I immediately felt fall and wrote the prologue -- pretty close to what it is now. I had no idea who any of the characters were, other than Jensen and Jared. I had no clue how I was going to make them be from the time era I had just set up, but I knew that futuristic was not something I wanted to get into. And so, slowly, the story started to form -- with, like, a million questions and possibilities. 

Despite the bench being different in the actual story, I wanted to keep the picture intact and used it to create the chapter banners. The divider is also very similar to the first, very young, art I made three years ago. 

 

**Font for both: Great Vibes**

 

** **

 

**Filter on divider: Watercolor at 50%**


	2. Art by 2BlueShoes

Way back during the first round of posting, I was approached by 2BlueShoes who asked if it would be okay to do art for this story for me. I was blown away and SO excited.

 

Seriously, this artwork is gorgeous and brings the story to life <3

 

_Seen in Chapter One_

 

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Seen in Chapter Two_


	3. My Art

_Seen in Chapter Three_

 

_ _

_ _

_Seen in Chapter Four_

 

_ _

_Seen in Chapter Five_

 

_ _

_Seen in Chapter Six_

 

_ _

_Seen in Chapter Eight_

 

_ _

_Seen in Chapter Nine_

 

_ _

_ _

_Seen in Chapter Ten_

 

_ _

_Seen in Chapter Eleven_

 

_ _

_Seen in Chapter Thirteen_


End file.
